The Lost Daughter
by The Ghost Princess
Summary: *SEQUEL TO HOUSE OF THE FORBIDDEN* Mori Crasse is back in the third installment of this series! Yay! In this story, Mori returns to CHB for help for her new friend Veda. What happens when a certain someone is back? Who knows? Oh, yeah me..anyways, review!
1. Holy Zeus!

**Hey! So this is the third installment of the Morisana Crasse series. Yay! So, review please! I really wanna know what y'all think! Thanks!**

**(PS, Veda is pronounced Vay-duh)**

**~The Ghost Princess**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Mori's POV**

It's been a year. A year since my boyfriend died. Since I ran away from the only home I've ever had. I think of my brothers, my friends. Most of my friends are my age now, fourteen. Percy and Annabeth are about nineteen. Reis and Drake are probably eighteen, or close. Adrian is now seventeen, and Aeron is probably now sixteen. And I'm gone.

* * *

><p>My long, wavy black hair and dark black eyes are the same as I tuck a blanket around the young ten year old next to me. Her hair is curly and blonde, tied in a messy ponytail as she sleeps. Her sparkling gray eyes open and she yawns. "Hey, Mori," She slurs out.<p>

I smile. "Morning, Veda,"

Veda sighs. "We got any food?"

I shake my head. "Nope."

She groans. "What're we gonna do? We need to eat something!" I nod and help her up. We both change, Veda into dirty skinny jeans and an old gray t-shirt, me into my dirty black skinny jeans and dirty **Bad****Spellers****UNTIE!** t-shirt, along with my black jean jacket. We both slip on our black combat boots with knife buckles. I slide my dagger into a slot and place my bow over my shoulder. Veda slides her two daggers into place and smiles at me. "So what now?"

"Now…we beg for food."

Don't get me wrong, I still hate begging people to help us survive. But hell, I hate my dad, haven't talked to him in a year. Veda is all I got. She's ten, a daughter of Athena who I saved last year from a monster attack. She ran away, like me.

Anyway, Veda and I head over to this big, fancy restaurant where all the rich people in this part of New York go. Women in dresses and men in suits give us some green as they go in, muttering, "Too young," or "Take a shower," Kind of funny, sometimes.

30 bucks. Holy. Zeus. When we get back to our alley, Veda smiles. "Holy crap!" I nod.

Maybe we can live a little easier.

We go through our usual routine of stealing some food and hanging out in our alley. At around eleven, we get ready for bed. When we first met, we had stolen some blankets. We curl up together. Veda's small body wracks with a deep cough. I stroke her hair. "You okay?" I ask.

She nods before drifting off.

* * *

><p>A week later, Veda is worse. I'm pretty sure she has a fever and she can't sleep, she coughs so much. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. It's down, dirty and matted. My bangs are actually cut straight; a woman at a homeless shelter sometimes gives Veda and me haircuts. The purple dye had worn out a long time ago, and Veda and I can't afford some more. Veda coughs again. I shake my head and scoop her into my lap. "Veda," I say softly. Her gray eyes stare back at me. "Look, I know a place. I'm going to take you there. Listen, you can't tell anyone I brought you okay? They cannot know I took you. But they'll protect you." Tears from in my eyes and I swallow hard. "They'll take care of you. You need a better home then this and I…I can't give you what you need. But you need to promise me you'll do what I say. Do you promise?"<p>

She nods and whispers, "Promise," before falling asleep.

I let the tears fall silently. Veda is sick and I've been selfish keeping her here for a week. I slide both her daggers in her boots and slide mine in mine. I sling my bow over my shoulder and chuck both of our bags over my shoulder too. Taking two blankets, I wrap up Veda's sleeping form and carry her like a little child. She curls up against me for warmth. I can see my breath in little white puffs and I shiver.

It only takes ten minutes to get there, but its so cold, I'm sure I have hypothermia. It's past eleven, so all the lights are off. It doesn't matter. I can still see the lake. The dining hall, the Big House, the cabins.

Camp Half-Blood.

I look down at Veda. She opens her eyes. I whisper to her, "I love you, baby. You are my sister. You mean the world to me. Don't ever forget that."

She nods. "I love you too, Mori,"

Tears threaten as I climb down the hill. Veda falls back asleep as I climb the few steps onto the porch of the Big House. I set Veda down and she stands, wobbly. I knock quietly and quickly hide as Veda sways. The door opens. A boy, fourteen, my age, opens the door, tired. His shaggy black hair hangs in his black eyes and his skin is pale. My breath catches in my throat as I realize who he is.

Nico…but…but…how…damn…AH!

He turns around and yells for Chiron. Kneeling, he asks Veda is she's okay. Abruptly, his eyes shoot up and meet mine. I don't hesitate before shooting off into the woods, tears falling.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

I hear a knock at the front door and cock my head. Who's still up? Annoyed, I stand and walk over. What I see shocks me. A girl, no older than ten, wrapped in a blanket stands in front of me. I turn and yell for Chiron before kneeling. "Are you okay?" I ask.

I see something move out of the corner of my eye and I look up. Black, sky-blue rimmed eyes greet me. I gasp.

Mori.

**Well? Hate it? Love it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Slapping Nico

**Hey! So I got at least one review (thank you storycat12 for being the first to review!) and I guess I'm happy. So, here's chapter two of The Lost Daughter. Oh and what do y'all think of the title? Meh? Good? Amazing?**

**Okay then...**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters. Sadly, that does not include Nico D8**

* * *

><p><strong>Veda's POV<strong>

I wake up in a bed, warm, and being spoon-fed ambrosia. It tastes like cookies and cream ice-cream and I open my eyes, smiling. A girl who looks like me, plus ten years, smiles as well when she sees me awake. Her curly blonde hair is like a princess' and her gray eyes sparkle. "Hey," She says, lowering the bowl of ambrosia to her lap. "How are you?" She asks me.

I nod. Mori's words keep telling me not to talk.

The door opens and she turns around, smiling big as a boy, no older than nineteen, walks through. He has shaggy black hair and sea-green eyes. He looks the same age as the girl. She turns back to me. "My names Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson."

I sit up and cross my legs, criss-cross apple sauce, as Mori used to say. I lower my head as I think of her. Her pretty black hair and soft black eyes. Her dirty, street clothes. The way she would tuck me in and kiss my head before bed. She's my older sister. And she only brought me here, the place she _ran __away __from_ to save me.

I hear more people enter the room; the centaur and black-haired boy who found me. Annabeth sits in a chair by my bed. I observe the black-haired boy. His hair is shaggy, his eyes black and dark. His skin is pale white and he wears all black. You would think he would be upset, but instead, a look of hope shines in his eyes.

The centaur smiles. "I'm—"

"Chiron," I interrupt. "I know who you are." My eyes go big as I realize what I've done. I clamp my hands over my mouth and hug my knees. Annabeth puts a hand on my thin leg. "What's wrong? You can tell me,"

I shake my head. "I may be ten, but I'm a daughter of Athena. I'm not dumb,"

Chiron's eyes widen. "Where did you come from?"

I make a motion of zipping my lips and throwing away the key and the black-haired boy sighs. "This is pointless! She doesn't know where she is!"

He begins to pace and Percy stands. "Nico,"

Nico shakes his head. "I _know_ what I saw, Perce. She was there."

I slant my eyes. "Nico?" I ask, shocked.

They all look at me and he nods. I shake my head. "You're dead," I say flatly.

Nico cocks his head. "I _was_,"

I bite my nail nervously. "I'm not supposed to tell you. She told me not to. I promised."

"Who?" Annabeth asks.

I meet my sister's eyes. "Mori."

* * *

><p>You could've heard a pin drop in that room, it was so quiet. Percy and Annabeth both just stare at me, shocked. But Nico smiles. "You know where she is?" I nod.<p>

Chiron calls a meeting. I look around at the faces Mori had told me stories about. Reis and the other three of Mori's brothers are there, hopeful. The rest of her friends, Stella, Chase, Carrie, Scott, and so on are here too. Chiron turns to me. "You never did tell us your name,"

I sigh and jump up on the ping pong ball table…thing. I clear my throat. "My name is Veda. I'm ten and a daughter of Athena. I've been living with the daughter of Thanatos for a year now. Morisana Crasse. She's my sister. We take care of each other. She brought me here because I was sick. She knew you would help me. Lucky for me, she was right,"

Carrie stands, tears in eyes. "Where is she?"

I lower my head. "She made me promise not to tell anyone and I broke that promise."

Despite all their attempts, I don't say another word.

* * *

><p>That night, after dinner, Annabeth and Percy lead me to the campfire. While the Apollo campers sing 'Oh my dear sunshine', I hear the trees rustle behind me. Sadly, I'm not the only one. In a few seconds, everyone in the whole damn place was turned around, arrows drawn. A clad black figure appears from the bushes, hood on and muttering curses. She says, "Damn it," before finally turning around. I roll my eyes. "Real subtle," I tell Mori.<p>

She mocks me. "Shut up, Veda. I gotta feeling this isn't good." She smiles. "Hey…_I __gotta __feeling__…__doo __dooo__…__that __this __will __not __turn __out __well__…__that __this __will __not __turn __ou-ou-out __well, __doooo __dooo._" She laughs. "Catchy." Only then does she notice everyone staring. "OH! Yeah! Um…awkward silence…come on, Veda, lets go."

I shake my head, slinging my bag on my shoulder. "Do you ever shut up?"

A look of memory crosses Mori's face and she shakes her head and whispers, "Nope,"

As soon as we turn around, Nico calls out, "Wait"

I hear Mori gasp and look up to see tears in her eyes. She slowly turns around to face him. "Nico?" She whispers.

He nods. "Yeah,"

She drops her bag onto the grass and slowly makes her way over to him.

Then she slaps him.

**Hahaha I love girls! Always gotta go around, slappin boys! ahh...**


	3. Here comes the bride

**storycat12, I love ya! And I'm just assuming you're a girl, so thanks, sista! You're reviews are nice and just… :)**

**Anyways, here's chapter 3.**

**PS-I kinda got tears writing this**

**PS2-"Fudging" is an alternative for…ya know…yeah**

* * *

><p><strong>Mori's POV<strong>

I didn't slap him…I _**BITCH**_ slapped him. All the memories and feelings I've had for the past year make me explode. "What the hell?" I scream. "What the _fudging_ hell, Nico! You think you can just be all, Oh, I'm Nico, and I'm not dead! Well, you can't! And why the fudge did you take my place?" I yell. Tears threaten, making me angrier. "Huh? There's a reason I dove, Nico!"

Anger flares in his eyes. "Then what is it?" He yells. "Tell me that, Mori!"

I look around at all the confused campers around us and growl. "That's it," I mumble. I step forward and grab Nico's arm. "Clearing. _Now_,"

He shadow travels us to our clearing and I immediately begin to yell, "Why did you take my place?" I scream.

He fires back, "Why did you take that knife?"

I throw my hands in the air, pacing. "For you, ya jackass!"

He grunts. "Why? I almost died when I lost you!"

I yell. "Ah! I died because I loved you, ya jackass! You freaking jackass! But no, then you have to go play hero and take my damn place!" Angry tears fall freely. "You left me! You _left_ me! I was about to kill myself!" I sob. "I lost _everything_! My mom. My aunt. You. I hate my dad now, if you didn't know. I haven't talked to him in a _year_! All because you left. You left me all alone!" I sob again, quietly.

Nico's eyes soften and he takes a step forward. "Baby," He whispers.

I shake my head, backing away from him. "Don't. Don't."

Nico rubs his temples and sighs. "Loved?"

I nod. "I thought I had lost you," I admit. "I loved you. You were my world…" I cock my head. "How are you back, anyways?"

He shakes his head. "It's a long story,"

I shrug, my back already sliding down a tree. "I'm not going anywhere,"

He smiles.

* * *

><p>"Hypnos swore he wouldn't harm any of your friends and family." Nico explains from the other side of the clearing. We had agreed being next to each other wasn't the smartest thing to do right now.<p>

I nod. "But he didn't. He killed me,"

He returns the nod. "While he was trying to kill _me_. He broke the oath. I don't know all the details; just that he broke the oath and when I woke up, you were gone,"

I swallow hard. "I lost you, my mom, my aunt, and my dad. I thought I was a burden. That no one wanted me around. So I left,"

Nico shakes his head. "We'll talk about this later. But I'm almost 100% sure you need to talk to Annabeth about being in the wedding."

I cock my head. "Wedding?"

He nods, smiling. "Percy finally asked. Didn't you notice the ring?"

I shake my head. We both stand and start to walk out of the forest, me whistling, 'Here comes the bride' along the way.

Nico's laugh echoes in the forest.

**Wellll? Review!**


	4. Bridesmaid

**Okay…does this story cuss? _YES_! But one, its rated like K+ and two, they _are_ fourteen. I'm thirteen and I cuss, so…yeah. Anyways, here's chapter 4.**

**Oh yeah and some people I wanna thank for reviewing: storycat12, Samantha2449, and bridgey621 (Sorry if I forgot anyone!)**

**PS- Thalia is back from the hunt for a while…DON DON DON!**

**Hahaha**

* * *

><p><strong>Mori's POV<strong>

I knock on the door of the Zeus cabin, nervous. After checking on Veda, Nico had told me Annabeth and a few other girls were working on the wedding plans in the Zeus cabin with Thalia.

The door opens and I come face to face with Stella, who grins and attacks me in a hug, pulling me inside and slamming the door. I end up surrounded my girls: Stella, Carrie, Drew, Zena, Marissa, Kennady, and, of course, Annabeth. Tears form in my eyes and I lower my head. Man, why am I crying so much lately? …damn PMS…

"What's wrong?" Carrie asks, worried.

I shake my head. "Nothing. I've missed you guys,"

They all smile.

"So you're Mori?" a voice says.

I turn around. A girl, sixteen, wearing black jeans and a black tee with a silver jacket stands behind me. Her hair is black and spiky and her eyes are electric blue. I nod. "You're Thalia?"

She smiles and says "Yup," She pops the P.

I glance down at my **I ****ran ****with ****scissors ****and ****lived!** t-shirt and black skinny jeans. My combat boots have my dagger in a slot and dirt caked into the bottom. My hair is newly washed, thrown back into a wet braid.

I nod. "So…you're getting married?" I ask Annabeth.

She nods, excited. "He proposed last month!"

I look at her hand. I beautiful gray gem lies on a twisted band. I whistle. "_Damn_, girl!" I drag out damn, like preppy girls do and they laugh. We end up sitting on different beds, spread out around the Zeus cabin. I sit with my feet propped up against the wall over the dashboard.

Annabeth sighs. "So, Mori, you gonna stick around long enough for the wedding? I'm thinking bridesmaid…"

I shrug. "Me and Veda might be gone by then,"

An awkward silence settles. Finally, Stella huffs. "Wow. Just wow, Mori. You finally come back and all you can think about is leaving."

She stands up, chucking her backpack over her shoulder, slamming the door on her way out. I roll my eyes. Stella can be a real drama queen. Carrie and I roll our eyes and she tells me, "Ignore her."

I roll over, landing on my feet and push back my bangs. "I gotta go meet Veda anyway. Then I have to go see my brothers…I'm a little scared."

They all laugh as I walk out, heading to the beach. Veda is already there, tracing pictures in the sand. I sit next to her. After a second, I say, "I'm leaving after the wedding,"

She stops drawing and looks up, surprised. "Really?"

I nod. "Yeah. I don't belong here, Veda. I might try and find this girl Bliz. But…" I shake my head. This is harder than I thought it would be. "Veda, you know I love you. You're my sister. But if you want to stay, nothing is making you leave. I'm going. But I need you to know, if you do stay, I won't object…Might even visit you every now and then,"

She smiles slightly. "You're really leaving? But its awesome here!"

I shrug. "Its not the place for a forbidden teenage demigod girl who hates her father."

"What about Nico?" She says, louder.

I blink at her. "I don't know, Veda,"

She stands up, angry. "You're such an idiot!" She explodes. "You have everything! Friends, family, a boyfriend! You're selfish! You keep talking about leaving here, the best place ever, and this is the best place I've seen in my life! Gods, your such a little brat!"

I blink at her again, shocked. "_Excuse __me_?" I explode. "You freaking know why I left! I've taken care of you for a year and you have the _nerve_ to call _me_ selfish?"

She rolls her eyes, storming off. I stomp my foot. AH! Gods, sometimes I just wanna…

"Well that was…" I spin around to see Nico standing behind me. I plop down on the sand, hard, and put my face in my hands. I hear him sit next to me. "You okay?"

I shake my head. "What the hell do you think, Nico? I lost my boyfriend, was a street rat for a year, found out he wasn't dead, got in a freaking fight with my sister, and lost most of my life. Yeah, I'm just peachy,"

He sighs, putting an arm around me. I don't object. "I'm really sorry, Mori,"

And I know he means it.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	5. An awkward talk with the boys

**Sorry it's late!**** Thanks for all the reviews! :)**

To say I tried to avoid my brothers is a major understatement. I had gone all ninja in the cabin, humming the 'Mission Impossible' theme song, ran away when Aeron saw me, tried to lock myself in my room, and ended up being carried to Reis' room by Drake. He had slung me over his shoulder, me kicking and screaming.

Reis quickly locks the door as Drake tosses me on his bed. I huff, fixing my hair. "Way to be gentle, Drake,"

They all stare at me before attacking me in a GIANT group hug. I struggle under their weight. "Are you trying to hug me or kill me?" They all hop up, smiling like crazy. I sigh. "Man, couldn't you guys spare the hair?" I go back to running my fingers through it as Adrian says, "We haven't seen you in a year and all you have to say is that we messed up your hair?"

I smile. "Fine. Hi."

Reis rolls his eyes. "_Hi_," He mocks. "Real original, Mori,"

I laugh. "Why thank you,"

Adrian steps forward and flicks my forehead. "Hey!" I shout. "What was that for?"

He shrugs. "You left us for a year. Put two and two together, Mori,"

I growl. Reis sits next to me. "What happened between you and dad? Carrie said you were pissed at him,"

My face goes angry. "He's an ass,"

Drake rolls his eyes. "What did he ever do, Mori?"

I glare at him and stand, pacing next to the window. "Do you guys even know what happened that night?" They shake their heads. I sigh. "Hypnos thought I was on his side. I was just faking to save the others. But he said they were too much trouble. He brought them to the roof and shot a dagger at Nico. I jumped in front of it. I was dead. But dad and Hades said the whole quest was because of love, so Hades _had_ to let Nico take my place. I told him I would never forgive him and I kept my word. I hate him," Thunder booms and I roll my eyes.

Adrian gives me sympathetic eyes. "He never told us that,"

I scoff. "Doubt he did,"

Aeron shrugs and leans forward. "_Anyway_, let's talk boys!" He says in a preppy girl voice. I laugh. "How you and Nico doin?"

I shrug. "We haven't killed each other yet,"

He smiles. "I can already see your wedding,"

I throw a pillow at him.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Nico taps on my window and I crawl out, my black Yoga pants and black tank top that I wear for bed making me shiver. He shrugs off his aviator jacket and slips it on my shoulder. I smile. "Come on," He whispers. I follow him into the woods as he leads me to our clearing. He slides down a trunk and I sit in his lap, my head on his shoulder. He sighs. "I really missed you, babe," he tells me.<p>

I nod. "I missed you, too,"

Slowly, my eyes drift close.

**(This is a line...)**

Nico wakes me up at around seven and I head to the showers. I let the water run over my thin body, rinsing off any dirt from the streets I had left. I've only been back for a day or two, I can still barley believe I'm here. I get out and put on my black Bermudas and a black V-neck. I sling my long hair in a tight French braid, still wet. After slipping on my converse, I head outside.

Carrie runs up to me. "You are not going to believe who just showed up!" She exclaims.

I shrug. "Justin Bieber?"

She rolls her eyes. "No! Bliz and Raven!"

I gasp and we both run to the Big House, my hair still wet.

**I know it's short! Sorry! I had three tests and I failed one of them :( please review though!**


	6. Gods help me

** Okay so I realize I haven't updated in FOREVER, but allow me to explain. So the laptop my family uses got a Trojan on it and it crashed. Then the holidays came and…yeah. (I hope y'all had a great Christmas!) THEN, I got a brand new Toshiba laptop for Christmas (its name is Tony, lol) So, I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update! Hope you can forgive me :) Anyways, here's chapter six.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mori's POV<strong>

I sigh. Bliz and Chiron have been at it for over an hour now and I officially have a headache. Raven, Carrie, and I sit in the corner of the Rec room, annoyed. Finally, I roll my eyes. "Oh my gods! Will you two _shut up_?" I yell over their shouts.

Bliz rolls her eyes and turns to me. "Stay out of this, Mori. You don't know the situation,"

Raven stands. "_I do_, Bliz. Chiron, look, it's not _our_ fault all of this happened. Yes, we asked Mori to join our house. Who the hell cares? But I am starting to get very pissed right now because I was dragged out of my prayers to my mother to come freaking here."

I smirk. "I don't think we want to see a pissed off, daughter of Nyx's rage this early in the morning,"

She nods at me. "Thank you."

I roll my eyes. "Anytime. Look, Chiron, can't you guys just finish this later? I for one am hungry…" Carrie and Raven nod in approval. Bliz shakes her white hair covered head. "Go. Eat."

We all smile and run to the dining hall like immature five year olds. I spot Veda at the Athena table, but just ignore her and sit next to my brothers. "Hey," I say.

They barely look up from their food. I roll my eyes and sit down. Halfway through my cereal, I feel hands on my waist and hear someone whisper, "The clearing. After breakfast."

I nod. The hands vanish and Adrian starts to whistle "Here comes the Bride". He only stops after Reis, Aeron, Drake, and I through all of the toast at him.

I meet Nico in the clearing. He smiles at me as I sit down beside him. "Hola,"

I laugh. "I failed Spanish, just so you know…"

He nods. "Never took it. Hell, I barely passed English,"

I roll my eyes. "Wow. So…Annabeth and Percy's wedding…soon…speaking of which, where is the Kelp brains?"

He sighs. "He and Annabeth went to his Mom's today. She's helping Annabeth with the dress and Paul's helping with the tux."

I nod. "Thank the gods Annab-"

"Mori!"

We both turn our heads to see Annabeth in an Iris message. Oh crap… I smile. "Yeah?"

She sighs. "I completely forgot to tell you! We're dress shopping! Do you think you could grave travel? I _really_ want you to be here…"

I nod. "Yeah. Okay."

She grins and we disconnect. Nico hides his grin and laugh. I roll my eyes. "Oh, shut up. I'm gonna need a hot dress for when you take me to that wedding." I grave travel immediately, leaving him smiling like a goof ball.

Annabeth, Thalia, Carrie, Stella, Drew, Zena, Marissa, and Kennady meet me outside the store, ready to shop till we drop. Gods help me now…

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short and I'm sorry! But I'll update the next chapter either today or tomorrow, I promise!<strong>

** Please review!**


	7. It's not going to be okay

**I am soooo sorry! This time, I really don't have an excuse other than having a boy break my heart :( :( :( sorry I haven't updated but I've been little busy crying so…yeah**

**PS= Here's the link to Mori's dress:**

**I'll put it on my profile, too :)**

**PS2= CAUTION! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE ACTUAL F WORD! SEVERAL TIMES, PEOPLE! Mori's a little PMS…yeah lets go with that :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mori's POV<strong>

Shopping. Living Tarturus. My own personal hell filled with lace, skirts, and *shiver* heels. Drew holds up yet another black dress. "What about this one?" She asks. I bang my head against the table a few times before Stella laughs and slides a pillow from the couch under my face. "Not. Helping." I say, my voice muffled from the pillow. Sighing, I lift my head to look at the dress and gasp.

It's a one-shoulder white dress with black, leaf like vines up the side. A black belt with an elegant leaf like brooch on it tops it off. I stand up and walk over to Drew, taking the dress from her. I nod and all my friends cheer and yell at me to try it on.

I quickly go to a dressing room and slip it on, being careful not to get any mud from my Converse on it. My hair is slung in a bun, with strands hanging down my thin, bare shoulders, in a strange, elegant way. The dress hugs my body in all the right places and makes me look…beautiful.

I step outside and my friends all smile. Annabeth walks over to the mirror with me and brushes a lock of hair off my shoulder. "You look beautiful." She tells me and I know I will always be close to Annabeth. Suddenly, she laughs. "Nico is going to _love_ it." I laugh along with her.

Annabeth had gone with a beautiful strapless gray dress that matches her eyes. Thalia got a dark blue skirt with a white tank and new light jean jacket. Carrie got a white sundress; Stella a jean skirt and yellow puffy-shirt…thing. Zena got a light blue sundress; Marissa a dark red flow-y skirt and an elegant black top. And finally, Drew got a white skirt and black tank with a hot pink cardigan. I went ahead and bought the dress we all loved.

I sigh. The only way we could think of to get back and still have "girl talk" was to catch a cab van. Since there are only five seats (no one wants to sit next to the creep driver…), Annabeth, Thalia, Zena, Marissa, and Drew got seats while me and my two best friends are crammed in the truck. Stella says, "I really liked your dress, Mori. It looked beautiful. I smile. "Thanks. You both looked really classy." We all laugh. Annabeth turns around. "We're here."

"Thank gods!" I yell. We open the trunk door and fall out on our asses. Smooth, Mori. I stand up and we all head back to our cabins after paying the creeper. On my way, Veda stops me. She has an angry look on her face and I scoff. "Still pissed, Veda? What, you don't like me? Go have a seat with the rest of the bitches waiting for me to give a fuck." There. I said it!

Veda shakes her head and walks away, mumbling, "Bitch." I grunt in anger and slam the door to my cabin. All four of my brothers look up from their game of Clue…in the "lobby. WTF? I glare. "_What_?" I ask. Reis opens his mouth, but I stop him. "Do you_ really_ want to deal with a pissed off, PMSing, teenage girl?" His mouth closes. "Good choice."

As I'm heading to my room, I hear Adrian mumble a, "Daaaangg." I slam the door to my room and lock it. I fall onto my bed, dropping my bags on the ground and start to cry. I cry about Veda, my brothers, Nico, my _father_. I cry about the situation I've put myself into.

"I am sorry, Morisana."

I lift my head, tears in eyes, anger set in place, and growl at the god in front of me. My father.

I stand up, fueled my anger. "This is all your fault!" I yell loudly. "You caused ALL of this! I hate you! And you just expect me to just forgive you after what you did?" I yell. I'm sure my brothers have heard by now…

He shakes his head. "I did this so you could both be together! Are you really blaming ME for your running off?" He yells back.

I sob and scream, "YES! I LOST A FUCKING YEAR OF MY LIFE BECAUSE OF YOU! IF YOU HAD JUST LET ME FUCKING DIE, NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED! IT WOULD HAVE SAVED A LOT OF **SHIT** FROM HAPPENING!" I sob again as tears run down my face.

My father starts to glow and I scream before diving onto my bed, my head buried my pillow, sobbing hard. I feel heat and my hair lifts from…wind? Light glows before going dark again. Supa-nova. BAD!

I hear my brothers yelling my name before Aeron just kicks down my door. They all attack me and I just end up in Drake's lap, sobbing and sobbing and sobbing. He holds me tight, telling me its going to be okay.

But I know its not.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its short and has…language, lol. But that's the mood I'm in. I'm very sad and angry at myself for not being good enough for him.<strong>

** I'll update soon.**

** Review.**


	8. Truth or Dare

** Holy crap! I cannot say sorry enough times. Two things before I start. One, I would like to thank four people: Anilylovesyouu, hiddenheart4020, Artemis-girl123, and Karly for two reasons. One, you guys were the only ones to review on chapter seven. And two, you were all so nice :) The boy and I are friends, even though I want to be more, and I guess that's better than nothing, right?**

** Two, I want to apologize for not updating! I've been having a very rough time with image/low self esteem, boys, sickness, failing algebra, and a sprained wrist from gym :( sorry!**

** I hope you guys can forgive me and review!**

** Here's chapter eight:**

* * *

><p><strong>Mori's POV<strong>

I can't decide if Nico is mad at me or not. Last night, it took Drake a record time of an hour and a half to calm me down. Even after he did that, I shut down. I wouldn't say a word or even look anybody in the eye. My brothers got so scared Reis sent Adrian to get Nico.

He got there fast and immediately sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I just sat there until he asked my brothers to give us a minute. As soon as the door closed, I stood and opened my window.

"Mori?" I ignored Nico and slid out. He followed me to the beach. I turned around and he stopped when he saw the silent tears streaming down my face.

"I have nothing. No mom. No Dina. No dad. No one." I whispered.

He shook his head. "You have me."

I shut down again after that. It took him ten minutes to coax me into going back to his cabin. That's where I slept. I woke up this morning and refused any food Nico or my brothers tried to give me.

Stella and Carrie had came and got me, brought me to the beach. That's where I am now. Nico had tagged along and I'm sitting in his lap, mute.

Carrie and Stella sit next to us, concern on their faces. "Mori," Carrie says again. "Please talk to us."

They all frown when I just continue to stare. Carrie groans and lies down on the sand. "What the hell did he do to you?" She whispers to herself.

"I keep wondering what our lives would be like if that night had never happened." I say quietly. Their heads jerk at the sound of my broken voice. I feel Nico move beneath me. I continue. "If Rissy, Dallas, and Chase had never come into my bedroom. If that _dracaena_ had never attacked me. If I had never came here. Would Dina still be alive?"

Carrie shakes her head. "Don't you dare think for even a _second_ that was your fault! Even if they hadn't of found you, the monsters would have in time!"

Stella nods. "You couldn't have stopped Dina from dying. Where is all this coming from? Your dad?"

My eyes go cold. "He isn't my father. I don't _have_ a father. Never have. Never will."

Nico strokes my hair. I swallow hard. "Now I see why Katerina killed herself. Maybe it wasn't Aalok's death. Maybe it was our freaking father."

Carrie laughs quietly, then sighs. "Mori, don't blame yourself for what happened to Dina. It's not like _you_ killed her. Hypnos did."

I nod. "Because of what I did."

Nico shakes his head. "No. It's cause he's a jerk, Mori."

I smirk. "Huh. Maybe they are brothers…"

Carrie and Stella laugh. Nico turns me around to face him and I wrap my arms around his waist. He cups my face with his hands. "Morisana Thanatos Crasse. None of this is your fault. Understand?" I nod. "Oh and you _might_ want to change your middle name." I laugh.

"Maybe."

Stella smiles. "I say we go get food."

I nod and they stand, brushing off sand. I look at Nico and give him the puppy dog eyes. "Carry me?" I ask.

He laughs and stands, carrying my thin body with ease. We follow Carrie and Stella to the dining hall, which is empty. I frown. "No food?" Carrie shrugs.

"I have some candy bars and coke in the Athena cabin. Travis got them for me." We all smile and race over there, Nico still carrying me. Annabeth lets us in, smiling at Nico and I.

Carrie drags out the food and drinks and we all sit in a circle. Annabeth tells us that the cabin will be doing activities for a few hours and not to break anything. "No promises." I tell her.

Munching on a Butter-Finger and sipping a cherry coke, we all agree to play truth or dare.

Stella goes first. "Truth." She decides. I laugh. "Woos!"

Carrie laughs and says, "Okay. Um…oh! Is it true that you and Chase hooked up during a campfire once?"

Stella nods. "We may have kissed…"

I laugh at her blush. Stella rolls her eyes. "Carrie: truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Stella grins. "I dare you to go to the Hermes cabin and kiss Conner right then and there."

Carrie shrugs and stands. We all crawl over to the door and stick our heads out, watching her walk over and plant a big one on a very surprised Conner. He gapes at her as she walks back. I roll around the floor, dying of laughter. She smirks. "Your turn, Mori."

I nod. "Dare."

She coughs. "Of course. Okay…I dare you to kiss Conner. Just to be mean to him."

I turn to Nico. "That okay with you?"

He shrugs. "As long as you don't enjoy it." I laugh and nod. "Deal."

Sighing, I walk over to a still shocked Conner and kiss him. He stares at me, very confused and I go back to the Athena cabin.

"Nico: truth or dare?" I ask my boyfriend.

"Truth."

I roll my eyes. Stella says quickly, before I can speak, "Do you love Mori with all your heart?"

I look at him. He smiles. "Absolutely."

Then we kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's kind of short. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review!<strong>


	9. A gift from Zeus

**Hehe yay I'm updating fast! Kind of….So I realize that these are kind of just filler chapters, but I'm saving up for the wedding!**

**Thanks again to hiddenhear4020 and Leanna for reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mori's POV<strong>

I flip another page of Romeo and Juliet. After a long argument with Annabeth, I finally agreed to re-read it. I still think it's stupid, but whatever. Halfway through it, she comes crashing through the door, panting. I cock my head. "Um…you okay?"

She shakes her head. "I am having a freaking panic attack! I mean…I am getting _married_ next week! I will be freaking Annabeth Jackson!"

I laugh and nod, pushing a lock of my hair out of my face as she sits next to me. "Annabeth, did you really just figure that out?"

She glares at me. "Yes! No! Help!" She rubs her temples and I sigh, putting down the book and crossing my legs.

"Annabeth. Do you love Percy?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to marry him?"

"Of course."

I scoff. "Then what the hell are you so worried about? Thalia and Carrie have it all under control."

She nods. ""Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

I smile. "Now. Let's talk books."

She falls back on my bed. "Oh gods…"

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

I slice and jab at the dummy, trying to fresh up my sword skills. "Nico!" Someone yells. I turn to see my older cousin running at me, full speed. Percy comes to me, out of breath. "So whatchya doin?" I ask.

He drags me over to the grass and we both sit. I sip out of my water bottle and he rants, "I'm getting married next week! NEXT WEEK!"

I laugh. "Dude, chill. So you're getting married? Isnt that a _good_ thing?"

He nods. "Yup."

I give him a 'WTF' look. "Perce, I thought you wanted this!"

"I do! I just…next week! I can't…I can't do this!"

I nod. "Yeah but I'm the best man and this is the only time Mori gets to see me in a tux so…"

He laughs. "Very true. And Annabeth told me they all got dresses."

I smile. "Haha!"

We both lie down and Percy says, "So am I gonna be the best man in your and Mori's wedding?"

I growl and jump up, chasing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Mori's POV<strong>

Nico and I plop down in the clearing, tired. I lean into his chest and he strokes my hair. I sigh. "Their wedding is in two weeks."

He nods. "Yup."

I look up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mori."

I smile and curl my legs up. "I missed you. And you know, our sorta, kind of, one year anniversary is in two days…"

"Really? Does it still count?"

I shrug and softly kiss his kips. "Do you want it to?"

He smiles. "Yes."

I laugh and stand up, dragging him behind me as we run all the way to the beach. I slip out of his hands and leave him on the shore as I walk into the water and turn around, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

I smile back at her. She looks beautiful in the water. She has on her black jean shorts and a skinny black T-shirt with a white rose and vines that shows her figure. Subtle, yet it makes her look gorgeous. Her hair is blown towards me by the wind and she laughs as it flies around her face. I notice she had slipped off her converse and socks and do the same before running into the water, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around. She laughs.

I finally stop as a rain drop plops on my cheek. We both look up as it starts to rain. Mori gives me a confused look. "I thought it doesn't rain here."

I shrug. "Gift from Zeus."

She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck. "Perfect."

I smile as we lean our foreheads together and we look into each other's eyes. My black ones meet her black and blue-rimmed eyes before we kiss. The rain pours down on us, running over our already wet hair and clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Mori's POV<strong>

He's too perfect. I love him with all my heart.

We separate and Nico grabs my hand, telling me he should dry me off before I get sick. We run blindly through the heavy rain to my cabin and slam the door, laughing. Reis, Adrian, Aeron, and Drake sit at the fire place.

Drake gives us a look. "Have fun?"

I grin. "It's wet."

Adrian nods. "Great observation, Mori."

I stick my tongue out at him and lead Nico to the bathroom, flipping on the light and grabbing a towel. I wipe off my face and semi-dry my hair before handing it to Nico. He starts to dry himself off.

I carefully slip off my T-shirt, leaving me in a sports bra, when Nico makes a noise, covering his eyes. "Mori!"

I put my hands on my hips. "You will sit and look at me with a knife in my chest, dead, but not in a bra and underwear?" I ask.

He lowers his hands. "Touche."

I roll my eyes and slip out of my shorts, tossing them both in the floor. I figure I'll just let them dry. Slightly shivering, I run to my room and change into some dry underwear and bra before throwing on some clean black leggings and a knee length black sweatshirt. I throw my still wet hair into a bun as Nico walks in. "Hang on," I tell him and run to Reis' room, rummaging through his drawers until I find what I'm looking for. I go back to my room and hand Nico a pair of black sweatpants and a black V-neck, a pair of boxers tucked in between. "So you don't have to go back out in the rain."

He smiles and I wait in the hall. After a minute, he opens the door and leads me inside. I sit on my bed and he chuckles. "Much warmer."

I smile.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, it's still raining. My brothers decide to come in my room right in the middle of Nico and my thumb wrestling war. He looks up when they come in and I attack, winning. I laugh and stick my tongue out. "I win!" He grins.<p>

"Yeah, yeah."

Reis cocks his head. "Are those my clothes."

I shrug. "Maybe…"

He groans. "You can keep em, Nico. No offense."

My boyfriend shrugs, too. "None taken. Free clothes,"

I scoff. "I'm tired." I slide over, curling up into Nico. He puts his arm around me and kisses my forehead. "I think we can take a hint," Aeron say, backing out.

Drake gives him a look. "Leave them? Alone? At night? In room? With a bed? Alone?"

I glare at him. "Drake Rills!"

Reis smacks him upside his head. "Dude. I seriously think that just got you a time out."

I laugh as Reis has them all leave us alone, putting Drake in the corner and shutting my door. Nico shake his head. "Your brothers are weird."

I nod. "Yeah. But they're my only family."

**I'll have 10 up soon!**

**Review!**


	10. Sneaking off and breaking Iris messages

** Hey! So I only got one review (thanks Artemis-girl123) but I know I'm updating kind of fast, so it's cool! : P**

** Anyways, I just want to say that I really appreciate all the reviews! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed on The Lost Daughter:**

***clears throat* Thank you to storycat12, Samantha2449, bridgey621, hiddenheart4020, Artemis-girl123, Karly, and Leannna! It means a lot that you guys reviewed! Thanks so much!**

** BTW, if any of you are wondering about the boy thing (girls!), let's just say we're close friends, he doesn't love me back, I hide it, and his name is the password to my laptop…I think you can see where this is heading…**

** One more thing: If any reader wants to do one of those drawing things of Mori or any other of my characters, you can. Just PM me and tell me or give credit, you know? Okay! Think that's it!**

** Here's Chapter 10:**

* * *

><p><strong>Mori's POV<strong>

I look out the window one more time before turning back to Nico. "You sure this is a _gift_ from Zeus?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. But it's been raining for hours."

I grab my jean jacket from the corner of my bed. I had switched from my sweatshirt to a long black, skinny T-shirt earlier, and I slip my jacket over that. Nico stands. "Going somewhere?"

I nod. "Figure I might as well go see if Percy killed something."

Nico laughs and grabs his jacket, too. I slip a black baseball hat on before we both tip-toe to the front door. (It _is_ two in the morning) We give each other a look before plunging blindly into the rain. I feel Nico grab my hand and we end up shadow traveling to the Poseidon cabin. The lights are on. Nico knocks.

Rain drips from my hat as Annabeth opens the door. She gives us a weird look. "Are you insane? You're gonna get pneumonia!"

She pulls us in and I shiver. Percy tosses us a towel from the bathroom and Nico just barely dries himself off before wrapping it around my shoulders. He puts an arm around me and I lean into him.

Annabeth goes into mother mode and crosses her arms across her chest. "What were you thinking?"

I shrug. "We were just curious about the rain. Thought maybe Percy did something."

"Hey!" He protests and I stick my tongue out at him.

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "No. Maybe Zeus is just…bored? Who knows?"

I nod and then look up at Nico. "Why the hell didn't we just shadow travel here _from_ my cabin?"

He rubs the back of his neck. "Huh. Guess we could've just done that…"

Annabeth laughs from Percy's lap on his bed. Her ring glints from the light and I smile. Maybe Nico and I can end up like them some day.

I shrug off the towel and try to dry myself before turning my attention to Nico, who's soaked. As I'm drying him off, I get an idea. I have to stand on my tip-toes to whisper in his ear, "Clearing."

He grins at me and nods. Turing to his cousin, he says, "See you later," before we use the towel as an umbrella and run to the woods. We trip and stumble in the mud. When we finally reach the clearing, we and the towel are soaked. Nico pulls me under a big tree that keeps us semi-dry from the rain. I laugh.

We sit, curled up from the cold and I end up in his lap. I glance up at Nico and catch him staring at the scar on my ankle. I hit his arm. "Quit! I swear I'm going to end up giving up shorts all cause of this damn thing!"

He shakes his head. "You shouldn't even _have_ that thing. I wish you didn't." I sigh and move to wear I'm in his lap, facing him, my legs wrapped around him. "And I wish you and I hadn't gone through…you know, dying."

He nods and smirks. "Don't we all…"

I sigh and re-position myself—again—to where I'm in his lap, my arms wrapped around his neck. We sit like that for what feels like ten minutes before the rain let's up to sprinkling. I yawn as Nico checks his watch and curses. "It's almost four."

I laugh and we stand. I shrug. "Why bother with sleep? I say we go do something incredibly stupid!"

"Like what?"

I shrug. "Oh! We could sneak out!"

He gives me a funny look before bursting out laughing. "Yeah, right."

"Yeah! Come on Nico, please? I'll do anything!"

He smiles. "Anything?"

"No sex."

"Mori! Not what I was thinking! I was going to go with…I don't know…maybe being my date to the wedding?"

I laugh slowly. "Sure. I already was so that's a horrible deal on your side and great on mine." Nico groans and I jump up, dragging him quietly back to my cabin. We slip into my room and I sling my bag over my shoulder after changing into a dry pair of black skinny jeans and my **I'm dyslexic so if you put me in a spelling bee, you better be prepared for me to either say 'IDK' or cuss you out; your choice.** T-shirt and black hoodie. I redo my bun and switch into my black high top converse. I drag Nico back to the Hades cabin and he changes into his own black skinny jeans, an old rock band tee, and his aviator jacket. I make sure my necklace is on and we head out. (I had gotten one of the Hecate girls to make my arrows a necklace a long time ago. It's just a black chain with a medallion of a black archer. I hold it and boom, bow.)

Nico and I run along the border line of the forest until we get to the camp border. I go and pet Pelius **(A/N: Sorry if the names wrong! I forget it!) **on the nose. "Good boy." Nico and I take one last look before grinning and running down the hill, praying no one sees us.

* * *

><p>It takes about two and a half hours before we reach the city. We get there at about six thirty and my stomach growls. Nico laughs. "Hungry there, Mori?"<p>

I nod. "Very. Come on!"

Luckily, I have some extra cash in my bag. We go to a café and buy two chocolate muffins and two large hot chocolates. We find a booth in the corner and I slide in first, hugging my knees and leaning into the wall. I bite into my muffin and sip my hot chocolate.

Nico smiles at me. "You have a mustache."

I laugh as he attacks my face with a napkin. "Crap. I was really trying to grow one and you totally just shaved it!"

He laughs. "Sorry."

After we finish, we take a walk through the park. I hop on the wall next to the river. Nico does the same. It's about seven now. I smile. "So. Mori is short for Morisana, as you know. What's Nico short for? Hmm?"

"Nothing."

I wiggle my eyebrows. "You sure? Come on. What is it? Nicholas? Nicolai? Hmm Nico? Hmm?"

He laughs. "No and no. It's just Nico."

I sigh. "Denial."

He rolls his eyes. "Sure."

I laugh and lay my head on his shoulder. I sigh. "I wish we could do this more often."

"Me too."

"MORISANA THANATOS CRASSE!"

My head jerks up and I almost fall off the wall but Nico settles me. We both look up to see a very pissed off Annabeth and Percy. "Where are you?" Annabeth screams at us. "You guys just _snuck off_? Are you insane?" She goes on and on until Percy stops her, giving us a stern look. "Mori, you doing this honestly doesn't surprise me. But Nico…? Really? Sneaking off is a dangerous thing for a half blood, especially for a son of the big three! You two…blah blah blah."

Now obviously, he didn't say 'blah blah blah', but I zoned out. After what seems like hours of scolding, I get an idea. I do a fake scream and hop off the wall, swatting the air. Nico looks at me like I'm insane. Annabeth says, "Mori!"

I yell, "Bee! Bee! Ah!" right before I swat my hand through the Iris message, making the pissed off people disappear. Nico falls on the ground, laughing his ass off. I grab my hand. "Now we run so they can't call us again!" He nods and we run off, into the city.

**I'll update soon!**

**Review!**


	11. The story of Amber

**Hey! Please review guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mori's POV<strong>

At about noon, Nico and I stop and get two hotdogs from a vendor. We walk back over to the park and walk through the trees, holding hands. Nico sighs. "Can I ask you something?"

I shrug. "Sure."

He leads me over to a bench and we sit, me with my knees to my chest, eating my hotdog. He sighs again. "Did Stella and Carrie tell you about what happened in Melinoe's cave?"

I cock my head. "Yeah…"

"Who…who is Amber?" He asks. I feel myself go pale and swing my legs over, dropping my head. I put down my hotdog, not hungry anymore. "How do you know about Amber?" I whisper.

Nico sighs. "Melinoe turned into her; small, short brown hair, skinny, bright blue eyes. She said something about suicide and Carrie and Stella got really upset about it."

I stand, grateful we're alone, and shake my head, pacing slightly. "Nico…my past is…complicated…Amber…"

Nico nods. "Please?"

I sigh and sit down, nodding. "She…she was my best friend. All of ours; Stella, Carrie, and me. We were close. But we were young. Only twelve. Amber had always been…obsessed with boys. I didn't get it. I mean, we were _twelve_. But she never listened. She met this guy, Darwin. He was about seventeen. A total jackass, if you ask me. But Amber thought she loved him. Stella, Carrie, and I disapproved but…she didn't care. One day, she didn't come to school. We all went over to Carrie's and it turns out Darwin had gotten a little too…frisky with her. We told her she should stay away from him, but she went anyways. To his house. The next week, she missed two days. We all three went to her house and she had a black eye. From Darwin. Stella got pissed and left, said she didn't want to get involved. Carrie and I started talking to her and…it turns out, Darwin had not only tried to rape her the first time, but _had_ raped her. And he had done it again, which is how she got the black eye. Amber was different after that. We told her mom and Darwin was arrested. But Amber wasn't the same Amber. About three weeks after the second rape, her dad found her hanging in her closet."

Tears stream down my face. "Both her parents died in a car wreck, about two months before I came to camp." I shake my head and drop it in my hands. "Oh gods…"

Nico wraps his arms around me and I lean into him. "Is that why Stella was so upset?" He asks.

I nod. "She always felt guilty about that. We all did." I sigh and stand, looking at him through teary eyes. "_This_ is why my past is secret. I have a lot of secrets, Nico. A lot. And Amber's only one example."

He stands and grabs my hands. "I understand. I love you Mori, secrets or no secrets." I smile and kiss him softly.

At about one, we decide to head back after having to kill three _dracaena_. We get a cab, even though I object. Nico just tells me that if the driver _is_ a manticore, he will kick its ass. I fall asleep on Nico's shoulder halfway through the drive and he wakes me when we get there. We pay the confused driver and stare at the top of the hill. I sigh. "Ready to face hell?"

He nods and we run up the hill, praying not to get caught. On our race to the cabins though, Reis spots us. We end up getting chased until Drake tackles Nico and Percy's arms wrap around my waist, lifting me up. I fight and kick but Percy just laughs. Finally, I give up. Drake makes Nico stand and pushes him over to where Percy has me. We stand side by side, like little kids waiting to be punished. Reis gives us the 'WTF' look.

I swear, Annabeth literally growls. "Are you two crazy? You could've been killed!"

I nod. "True, very true. _But_, since we weren't, why don't we just forget this ever happened?" I smile sweetly.

"No."

The smile drops. "What? We can't have one day of fun?"

"No."

I smirk. "Alright. And exactly _how_ many times have you or Percy snuck off? Hmm?"

She taps her foot. "We let you off with a warning, you never do it again, and you never mention to Chiron about why his tail is pink."

I laugh. Annabeth had joined us in our little truth or dare game and Carrie had dared her to dye his tail hot pink! "Deal."

I grab Nico's hand and we run off, laughing hard.

One week till the wedding. Annabeth had had all the bridesmaids try on their dresses again. I swear, my dress is even more beautiful than before! It fits me perfectly!

Nico's going to love it!

**I think the getting dressed for the wedding will be the next chapter and the wedding itself chapter 13! (Such an unlucky number for a wedding chapter…)**

**I'll update soon!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Laria and Nico's secret

** Hey! So no reviews (Which makes me sad…) but oh well! (Wow I must love you guys!) So in this chapter, I have added drama! Hahaha! I'm too lazy to make another filler, so this is them preparing for the wedding, but there's a twist!**

** Oh and I realized the original characters haven't been in this as much, so they'll be in the wedding!**

** Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mori's POV<strong>

The past week has been freaking stressful. The wedding is today. We've dealt with flowers, tables, invites, music, people, chairs, dresses! All for one day…The boys are getting dressed in Percy's cabin (Nico, Reis, Percy, Adrian, Drake, Aeron, Malcom, Chase, Dallas, Erik, Brian, Peter, Nate, etc.) The girls are in Annabeth's cabin (Me, Stella, Carrie, Annabeth, Thalia, Drew, Rissy, Kennady, Zena, etc.)

I squirm as Drew straightens my long hair and bangs. "Hold still!" She barks. I groan. "Eesh. There, done." I smile and jump from the chair as Carrie takes my place. Only in a sports bra and black skinny jeans that show my skinny stomach, I go over to help Annabeth pin up her hair. As I'm fixing it, she says, "I'm really happy for you, Mori. You and Nico are perfect for each other!" I smile. "And I'm really proud of you for forgiving him for the whole Laria thing."

I give her a funny look. "Laria?"

She nods. "Yeah. You know, how they hooked up."

I drop her hair. "What? He fooled around with _Laria_?"

She gasps. "Oh no…he didn't tell you?"

"No! When the hell did this happen?"

"When you were gone! I thought you knew!"

I growl. "Hell no I didn't know!" LARIA? HER? HE FOOLED AROUND WITH _HER_? I growl before stomping out of the cabin, Annabeth, Stella, Carrie, and Drew right behind me. I pound on the door of the Poseidon cabin. "Nico!" I scream.

Carrie clears her throat. "Mori! You don't have a shirt on!"

"Oh who the hell cares?"

I pound on the door again. "Nico!"

Reis opens the door and frowns. "Mori! Shirt!" I growl and push past him to see Nico in black skinny jeans and a black button down, putting on a loose tie. I go over and slap his chest over and over. "You lying, cheating, little bastard!" I yell. Reis pries me off him.

Nico gives me a look. "What the hell?"

Tears form in my eyes as I scream, "Laria! You fooled around with Laria?"

His face goes pale. "Annabeth!" He yells.

Percy comes from across the room and looks at Nico. "You did what?"

He stutters. "Uh…Annabeth!"

"I can't come in!" She yells. "Percy can't see me!"

Instead, Drew, Stella, and Carrie come in, looking pissed at Nico. Tears rolls down my face as I glare at Nico. "What the hell Nico? Laria? How could you do that?"

He shakes his head. "You were gone! I was stupid!"

I scoff and wipe my eyes. ""Yeah. Yeah. You were. And it may have just cost you." I turn around and walk away, but I stop at the door. I turn my head. "I hope you had fun." I tell him before us four girls go back to the Athena cabin. I'm hysterical, crying and sobbing and everything. How could he do this? I love him and he just goes and fools around with Laria? Who knows what the hell they even did…No. No. Nico would _never_, ever do that to me…would he?

Thalia squats in front of me. "Mori." I look up into her eyes and she shakes her head. "My cousin…is an idiot. I never thought he would do something like this, but…" She sighs. "Please let us get you ready for the wedding. Please?"

I nod and stand, mute. I sit still as Drew touches up my hair and puts it in an elegant twist bun with a strand or two hanging down, my bangs straight and even. I don't object when she wipes my tears away and tells me it'll be okay. She puts on black and gray eye shadow, mascara, and heavy black eye liner, top and bottom. Annabeth herself grabs me hands and waits as I change into my dress in the back, slipping into my knee high black converse after I do. When we come back, all the girls hug me.

We work on everyone else. Annabeth's dress is gorgeous. She barely wears any makeup at all. Thalia changes into her dark blue skirt, white tank, and light jean jacket. Carrie puts on her white sundress; Stella her jean skirt and puffy yellow shirt with elastic waist thing. Zena switches into her light blue sundress; Marissa into her dark red flow-y skirt and elegant black top. We all wait as Drew changes last into her short white skirt, black tank top, and knee length hot pink cardigan.

I avoid Nico all the way to the altar where the bridesmaids and groomsmen line up next to Percy. All the guys have on black or just dark skinny jeans and a black button down with a loose tie. Even Percy does. I spot Mr. and Mrs. Blowfis and Mr. and Mrs. Chase with Matthew and Bobby in the front row. I see Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, pretty much all the gods as well.

Not my father. No Hypnos. I see Laria and Carrie grabs my hand as if to stop me from pouncing and beating the shit out of that girl. Chiron stands next to Percy, glowing, pink tail and all. The music starts and I suck it up and smile, for Annabeth and Percy.

As she starts walking down the aisle with Mr. Chase, who I guess had moved, I hear someone whisper my name. I look around and see Nico staring at me. I glare at him and whisper harshly, "What?"

He shakes his head and whispers, "I'm sorry! I didn't want to tell you cause I was afraid you would act like this!"

I curl my fists. "And so it's _better_ for me to hear it from Annabeth?"

"No, no. I was going to tell you after the wedding!"

"Bullshit!"

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the…" Chiron trails off, glancing at Nico and I whisper shouting. "Mori? Nico? Is everything alright?"

"Yes." I answer as soon as Nico says, "No."

I glare at him. "We will talk about this later."

He pouts. "But Mori!"

I glare. "Oh grow up!"

Chiron shakes his head. "Oh boy…"

* * *

><p><strong>So the next chapter will be their vows and Mori and Nico fighting! Yay!<strong>

** Please please please please review!**


	13. Author's Note

** Hey! So I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but I needed an author's note and chapter 13 isn't the best for a wedding :-P**

** Hehe. So, I mainly just wanted to say that there's a poll on my profile asking your opinion on the whole Mori and Nico situation.**

** So vote so I can contribute your guys opinion into the story!**

** Thanks! Review!**

**~The Ghost Princess**


	14. I love you, Mori

**I am so sorry for the wait guys! I've been waiting for reviews that never came and votes on the poll on my profile page. Anyways, this'll probably be the last chapter before the epilogue. As much as it hurts me to say, this is the end of the Morisana Crasse series. So sad. BUT! I will be starting back up the Mosaic Knight series! YAY! Well, here's the next chapter:**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, just my characters.**

** :)**

**Mori's POV**

Nico catches up with me as I'm on my way to the beach for the reception. He stares into my eyes and shakes his head, pulling me away. I don't resist, just follow slowly. We sit down by a tree near the beach, far away from the others. I sigh. "What, Nico?"

"Just…hear me out." He pleads. I nod and he continues. "Morisana Crasse, I have been in love with you since the moment I saw you. We went on a quest together. We literally died together. I lost you for a year…and that was the biggest mistake of my life. I love you, Mori. I always will. And I know I screwed up. I really, really screwed up this time. But the thing with Laria…that was nothing! I missed you! I was stupid! But I love you, Mori."

I stare at the ground. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…I want you to make a choice."

He swallows hard and pushes a strand of hair out of my face. "You look beautiful."

I whisper, "Thanks,"

He takes a deep breath. "Mori…do you still love me? Will you be mine forever and ever?"

I shake my head. "Nico…"

** Ohhhh haha. Well, just the epilogue now. Will they be together?**


	15. Epilogue

**The moment of truth has come! Will they be together? Will Mori not forgive him? Read!**

** Please review!**

** Thanks so much for reading this series guys! Your support has been amazing! Love you!**

** ~The Ghost Princess**

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

Seventeen year old Ryan watches his seven year old twin siblings, Jaslyn and Dylan race down to the beach. His other siblings, all nine of them, run after them. His parents, Mori and Nico di Angelo, had married at eighteen and had him at nineteen. He's the oldest of twelve. His little sister, Asia was next. She's sixteen. Tucker and Shadow are his twin little brothers; fifteen. Trevor is fourteen, Roma is thirteen. Skate just turned twelve. Andrew is eleven. Atlanta is ten. She's very close to Roma. Achyls is nine. Lastly are his youngest twin siblings. Dylan and Jaslyn. Dylan is his youngest brother and Ryan never lets him forget!

Their mother, Morisana di Angelo, is expecting another soon. She's a few months along and pretty soon, Ryan's going to have another little sister; Sophia di Angelo.

He watches his family play in the ocean with the Jackson kids. The Jackson's are a much smaller family then his; only six total.

Terra's the oldest as seventeen, Ryan's girlfriend of three years. Next is Matthew at fifteen, Tucker and Shadow's best friend. Then there's Rhyder at thirteen, Roma's current boyfriend of one year. Aaron Jackson just turned eleven and Haley is nine. Little Lily Jackson is the youngest at six months.

"Ryan!" He turns at his name and spots his mother climbing the dunes. She smiles at him. "What's wrong?" She asks.

He shakes his head and smiles. "Nothing. But I think Jazzy wants you,"

She turns to see her young daughter struggling up the sand and takes off after her.

Ryan's mother, who is only a young age of 36, is still stunningly beautiful. Her long black hair is thick and crazy, thrown back in a braid. Even after twelve kids, she's still in shape. Her stomach has a bump though, Ryan's little sister. He spots his father playing in the water with Roma and Atlanta, splashing them and having fun. Ryan knows all about his parents past; even the mistake with Laria.

But he also knows how his mother forgave him. How she kissed him and said it would be okay. He knows about how they got married and got a little carried away in bed one night. That's how he came along.

All the di Angelo kids take after their parents with dark black hair and black as night eyes. Pale skin, too.

Suddenly, Ryan is tackled from behind. He's about to draw his dagger when he hears the soft giggle coming from above him. He laughs. "Terra!" He turns to his girlfriend and her long blond hair falls in his face. He pushes it away and stares into her gray eyes, smiling.

Annabeth and Percy Jackson run past them, little Lily in Annabeth's arms. She looks like his mom; even at around forty, she's still beautiful and in shape.

Ryan smiles up at Terra. "Hey."

She smirks. "Hey."

Ryan pushes a loose strand of hair from her face and knows, this is the girl for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Like it? Hate it? Love it? PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

** THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I KNOW I DID! :)**

** Love, The Ghost Princess**


End file.
